1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head ejecting a liquid from a nozzle opening, a liquid ejecting head unit, a liquid ejecting apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
There is known a liquid ejecting head ejecting liquid droplets from nozzles by applying pressure to a liquid by a piezoelectric actuator such as a piezoelectric element or a pressure generator such as a heat generating element. The liquid ejecting head is typified by an ink jet recording head ejecting ink droplets.
As the ink jet recording head (unit), there is known an ink jet recording head unit configured as disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2005-096419. The ink jet recording head unit disclosed therein includes a plurality of head main bodies each including a nozzle plate in which nozzle openings for ejecting ink droplets are pierced and a channel formation substrate on which a plurality of pressure generation chambers communicating with the nozzle openings and channels for reservoirs (communication units) communicating with the respective pressure generation chambers are formed. The ink jet recording head unit is configured so that the head main bodies are fixedly positioned on a fixing plate.
However, the known ink jet recording head unit has the following problems. If positioning holes penetrating each of the head main bodies in a thickness direction of the head main body at a time of assembling the head main body are exposed to a liquid discharge surface of the head main body, then ink enters the head main body from the positioning holes, and the head main body is highly likely damaged by the ink.
Furthermore, closure of liquid-discharge-surface-side openings of the positioning holes of the head main body with a fixed plate such as a cover head may prevent entry of the ink into the head main body. This configuration, however, requires using an expensive aligner including an imaging unit or the like to position the nozzle openings with respect to the fixing plate, disadvantageously resulting in cost increase.
The above-stated problems occur not only to the ink jet recording heads but also a liquid ejecting apparatus ejecting a liquid other than the ink.